Final Hour
by Emythistt
Summary: She never knew how much it would hurt until she finally had to say goodbye...Sasuke


**This is my first Naruto Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

_Final Hour~_

The clouds cast an ominous glow across the land of Kohona; the sun had betrayed the city too complete darkness on this day of death. Sakura ran through the streets as fast as her legs would let her run. She had to hurry before it was too late. Sasuke's sentence was today and she needed too see him one last time. As her pace quicken she remembered the trail as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

Sasuke had final defeated his brother. It was only by chance that team seven had found him and with his team's help they finally brought an end to the Akatsuki. Yet when Sasuke returned a week ago they held a trail for him. His sentence was death. Smiling she remembered Naruto's reaction as he swore at the elders for being useless and not knowing a good asset to Kohona if it was thrust in their faces. Kakashi surprisingly was silent during the trail, and was ordered by Tsuande to remove Naruto since he was becoming an nussiance. Sai a little annoyed followed closely behind.

But Sakura still remembered Sasuke's face; his dark onyx eyes stared emotionless ahead the whole time without talking back. He never once disagreed with what he was sentenced with. The pain was too much for Sakura to bare; she couldn't just let the man she loved die. Luckily Tsunade was upset with the elder's decision and wanted to sit down with them and further discuss the trail in private.

* * *

It's been one week exactly since Sasuke was sentenced. His sentence date is today at noon; yet Sakura was praying Tsunade had somehow convinced the elders that even though Sasuke betrayed Kohona he still helped destroy the Akatsuki. Sighing Sakura came to a halt as she breathed in deeply. There in front of her was the cell division where Sasuke was being kept. Quickly she made her way through the building towards Sasuke's cell. Two ANBU stopped her before she went any further. "State your business Miss Haruno." "I've come to see the prisoner; I'm here to make sure he is well enough for today's trail. If you don't believe me; than maybe you should go ask the hokage herself. I am her apprentice after all. So move or ill make you!" ANBU stared at each other than moving away from the door they let Sakura in.

Closing the door quietly behind her; she stood at the door glancing around for Sasuke. "Sakura." Her eyes immediately shot too her right; movement caught her eye as Sasuke moved closer to her. His features were hard to see in the dark, only the small light under the door was present in the room. Their he stood only a few feet in front of her; his body towering over her like a wild beast ready too kill his prey. But his eyes were filled with nothing but kindness. "Why are you here?" "I...I need to see you before..." She couldn't finish the sentence it hurt too much to speak of. Sakura tightly closed her eyes to keep the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't even know why she came, being with Sasuke this close hurt Sakura to the core.

Her heart pounded loudly against her chest; she was surprised if Sasuke couldn't hear it. "You should leave; I don't want you getting in trouble." He turned around his back facing Sakura's hurt face. "I don't want to leave; I don't want to leave you...never....Sasuke...I...I..." "I know." The tears fell. Slow tears streamed down her face; softly hitting the ground like a sun shower. Reaching her arms out, she wrapped them around his waist holding him close to her. _Don't leave me like this Sasuke, not you! Anyone but you! Why do you have to leave me like this! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS; DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!_ She wanted to scream at him; beat him into a pulp, curse him until he listened. But the words and actions she wanted too do, they were washed away like a wave to the sand. "It's not fair!" Her shouts were muffled in his shirt. Sasuke lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. "Life was never fair."

She knew he was speaking about himself; he had given up when he struck his brother down. Knowing all along he was protecting him from a bigger evil. Now that everything was gone Sasuke had no propose to live on. _Why can't I be a purpose Sasuke? What about your second goal; I thought you cared for me!_ As if he read her mind; Sasuke spun around faster than you she could blink and held Sakura in his arms. Tears spilled quicker down her cheeks as she cried louder and harder than she had in years. All the tears from the past left her at this moment. Nothing mattered anymore; this was their last time together.

Her mind went through every memory like a movie sliding through her mind. "Do you remember when the four of us laid out at night under the stars? Feels like it just happened yesterday. All our worries left us that night. Everything was perfect that night wasn't it Sasuke?" "Aa...I remember." Sakura grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's shirt and held him closer. He didn't mind; for once Sasuke was letting his heart do the actions and not his mind. "Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure Tsunade talked the elders out of killing you. Besides the trail wasn't fair, it never was...it wasn't fair...it..." The tears kept coming she was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke slowly picked Sakura up and placed her gently down on his bed. But as he pulled away Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Sakura blushed as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. Their faces were so close if she lifted her head just a little she would be kissing him.

Sasuke wiped the tears away from her eyes, giving his famous smirk. "Sasuke..." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Pulling quickly away he stared into her green eyes waiting for a response. Sakura smiled wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him back down kissing him. A heated kiss of pure passion was everything that Sakura ever wanted. His tongue battled hers in a war of love. Hands roamed places that were never touched before. Moans of pure ecstasy escaped their lips. This was their day; their hour, their time to give each other the pleasure of what they always wanted.

* * *

Time passed quicker than Sakura wished for. She needed more time; she wanted time to stop but her wish was never granted and nor would it ever be. Their Sasuke stood with his hands and feet in shackles. Standing before a large crowd of people waiting too watch his sentence. Naruto and Kakashi both stood behind Sasuke on the raised platform. Naruto's head was casted downward his eyes never leaving the same spot. Her eyes widened when she saw the single tears falling down Naruto's cheeks. Kakashi of course didn't shed a single tear but his face was twisted into a frown. His eyes showing more pain and sadness than ever before. Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he was forced onto his knees; his head pushed down on the wooden plank. The two ANBU men moved away leaving Sasuke there waiting for his death. Her eyes were glued to the man dressed in black as he walked onto the platform with an axe in his hand. The tears started to fall.

As her eyes met Sasuke's all she could do was cry; yet a small smile adorned his face. Her eyes widened. There in the corner of his right eye was a single small tear; no one could see it unless you stared closely. _Don't leave me!_ Like before as if he heard her thoughts, his voice echoed loudly through her mind. _I never will._ He answered as the axe slowly came down; he closed his eyes waiting for death to finally take him. Without thinking Sakura screamed. "STOP!" The axe stopped mid-way. The crowd parted as Sakura ran up the steps pushing her way past the guards; she fell on her knees and held Sasuke. "You have to go through me too kill him!" She yelled at the man in black. Tsunade pushed her way through the crowd with the elders. "What's going on here?" Sakura's body was thrown over Sasuke like a cloak too keep warm. "Haruno Sakura! What is the meaning of this?" She glared daggers at Tsunade. "I...I wont let you take him. I won't stand by and watch him die." "Sakura..." She stared down into Sasuke's eyes. "You have to let me go." Shaking her head like a little girl not wanting to lose her precious doll.

"No...Please don't ask me too do that Sasuke. Please!" Tears fell down onto his face. He wiped them away. Her shoulders were shaking; she didn't want to let him go. It was too hard for her. Sasuke placed his arms over Sakura's head moving them down her body to pull her closer to him. His shackles making soft jingle noises as they moved. He whispered into her ear for only her too hear. "I can't die if you don't let me go...Sakura." She placed her head on his shoulder sniffing loudly. "Than you can't die Sasuke, I won't let you go. I rather die with you." "You know I won't let anything happened to you. Who will look after Naruto if you're gone?" Sakura smiled for a second; but as if the moment was laughing at her she began to cry again. "Sakura...your tears are becoming annoying." "I know!" She bit her lip, trying to keep them from falling. Everyone just watched with sadness evident in their eyes. This was their moment and no one would take it away, not even the elders moved in to stop them. "Do you remember what I said this morning too you?" Sakura's mind went wild as the morning memories seeped through her brain.

_Sakura and Sasuke laid together wrapped in each other warmth; the soft glow of the sun seeping through the window; blessing them with its warm rays. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around Sakura's stomach as he pulled her closer breathing in the pure scent of her hair. "Sakura?" "Hmm? What is it Sasuke?" "Will you promise to do something for me?" She smiled. "Anything for you Sasuke." He paused staring at the ceiling thinking of how he would say it. "I need you to let me go...to move on. To start over. I can't leave this world without knowing you will do this for me Sakura!"_ The memory ended. She remembered arguing with him for awhile till he kissed her senseless and that ended the discussion. But she couldn't promise him. He was asking too much; asking her to let go of something more precious to her than her own life. "I remember Sasuke..." Tears swam around her eyes.

"Will you promise me than? To start a life without me; to take care of yourself and the baka!" He smirked as he glanced at Naruto's tear stricken face. "Sasuke...I..." "Let me see them again Sakura...my family is waiting for me. Let me go." Without thinking she nodded her head as Sasuke released her. She was forcefully pulled away from him. "Wait let me go...LET ME GO! SASUKE-KUN!!" His head was slammed down forcefully back on the plank. "Aa the name....I haven't heard you say that name in a long time Sakura." She cried for him, she shed the tears he couldn't. "I love you Sasuke-Kun! I will always love you!" She yelled for him and the world. So everyone would know; so the world would see that this man was loved and not forgotten. "I will Sasuke-kun, until forever!" Tsunade watched her apprentice as the tears began to form in her own eyes. _She loved him even too the end._ The elders signaled for the man to continue. Lifting the axe above his head Sasuke gave Sakura his famous smirk, his eyes never leaving her's. _Aa...I love you too Sakura._ She looked away as the axe came; the sound hitting wood echoed in her ears. Silence was the only thing that came after; no one moved. No one spoke. There lying dead in his own blood was a man who was loved until his final breath.

* * *

It's been five years since Sasuke's death; four years since the loss of innocent child and three years since Naruto became Hokage. But today the memories of the past echoed through the crowd of people forming around 'her' tomb stone; the name clearly written on it. There as they all stood under the cherry blossom tree; two grave stones stared back at them. '_Here lies a great man who was loved till the end.' And 'here lies a woman who was loved by many but only needed his love.' _Naruto read the stones in his mind over and over as the crowd soon departed. Two of his best friends lay together under Sakura's favorite tree. "Even too death she followed him." Placing the flowers on their graves he shed two tears. He knew they were watching over him and praying for his strength and guidance too change Kohona forever. "So much death...so much suffering and pain you went through Sakura. The loss of Sasura your first child wasn't easy for you to bear. But I know you're with that bastard and for once you better be happy." Naruto smiled down at Sakura's grave. Even now he remembered Sakura as his first and last crush. But the memories they shared together could never be replaced.

He paused as his eyes landed on the grave next to hers. "Sasuke...you were my first best friend. The pain we shared, the bonds that were shattered and replaced. The times we cried and even the times we laughed could never be forgotten. I still remember when we fought Akatsuki, the happiness I felt when you would be coming back. But...I never knew this would happen. The hatred I had for you...for leaving us the way you did. I hated you for leaving her again. The pain she went through alone with her child and than losing her. If only we could turn back time but it's too late for that now isn't it Sasuke?" Sighing to himself Naruto was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of pink. His eyes widened when he saw 'her' dancing alone in a white kimono dress along the grave stones. Her smile was more radiant than the crystal clear sky above. But her laugh was more beautiful than a bird's course of songs. She was dancing towards him slowly...she was dancing for him. "Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Like a dream to good to be true; she vanished. Naruto never told anyone what happened but he knew that his friends were watching over him, holding him up every step of the way. Forever in his memory they would remain.

_Here beneath the Sakura tree lies two friends, two lovers, two who became one. Here their bodies remain but their souls will reside in heaven forever. There they will be together in harmony forever._

* * *

**Please send me your feed back!! Love to hear what you guys think so I can improve on my writing skills. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**P.S~Sakura & Sasuke forever **


End file.
